Learning Spanish
by OrionsSong
Summary: Rex gets to be a language teacher at Providence! Kenwyn is one of his students. True her nature she's going to fight to be the best in class. Will romance blossom between the two of them?  KenwynxRex NoahxOc
1. Spanish Class

"Learning Spanish"

Kenwyn Jones x Rex

Basically introducing the characters, my little OC Crest, who does end up with Noah despite the mass riots I'm sure I'll get in response.

Noah x Oc

The chalk squeaked across the board like an unwelcome guest as the writer purposefully made the most irritating sound he possibly could. The unwilling students gritted their teeth and a few even attempted to duck under their desks. The name** Rex ****Salazar **was underlined into the old fashioned chalkboard.

The teen slapped his hands together, producing a fine chalk dust cloud in the process, he smirked at the little cloud and smiled menacingly at his new prey- err…students.

"_Hola_, I am Mister Salazar! Welcome to the Spanish class. In case you are wondering why you are here, let me explain. Due to Providence's ever expanding systems, it's important to be able to at least speak one other language. Since Providence can't actually spring for an actual teacher, I'll have to do. So from this moment onwards, every Thursday, I will be teaching you how to speak", he leaned forward bracing himself for the words, "En Espanol!"

There was a collective groan.

The majority of people in the class were his senior by at least ten years and the last thing they wanted was Rex having power over them. He'd never let them off the hook. Not that Rex particularly cared what they had to think. The younger people were looking slightly nervous; he knew a few of their faces instantly.

Noah was there, if only for moral support and to try to get his own grades up in his Spanish classes. The blond figured if his teacher kept putting him to sleep in actual class, his best friend could keep him awake to make up for it. Rex didn't have a problem with that, it made it easier for him have a friendly face around. As far as Rex figured, it was two birds with one stone.

Rex spied with his little eye a girl he knew from previous engagements, Miss Kenwyn Jones. True to her nature, Kenwyn had a pencil in hand and was awaiting the lesson. She stood out in the class, her darker features practically burning into the white chair she sat in. Her black hair was tied in its usual stately ponytail, and her eyes rested on him. She was determined to do well in this class, although he could see a bit of apprehension in her eyes. Perhaps she didn't fare well in language courses?

Rex looked away from her and eyed a new girl who looked familiar. Oh yes, that's right, she had EVO'd out last week last week, destroyed most of New England harbor, and he had cured her. Well he had halfway cured her; her nanites were pesky little things that refused to go away. But at least she was in control of herself.

Her name was Crest, she was four years his senior, shy, tall, dark skinned, glasses, and her abilities focused on emotion and her control over them. In New England harbor, she had amassed an entire army, feeding off their negative energy and channeling it into pure aggression forcing those around her to act on her command. Crest hadn't meant any harm, and Rex could tell; her nanites had simply been overloaded with negative energy caused by those around her. The people ended up being okay, and even felt better than ever. Still once Providence had their hands on her there wasn't much he could do to help.

Now mostly she made a very functional therapist who lived next door to him. The idea was that once she was settled, she would help him with any of his emotional crises, and then he would be able to fight better. The forced awkward relationship had put both of them off. Come to think about it, this was the first time Rex had seen her out of her room in the week, Six and Holiday probably came and forced her out.

Rex waved at hand at her, and she timidly waved back acknowledging him with a nod as well. At least Crest wouldn't act too much like an adult, he hoped. It might even be nice if he could call her friend sometime soon.

"_Me nombre es Rex_!" Rex quickly went back to teaching, "First lesson, how to introduce yourself! Listen and repeat. _Me nombre es_…"

…

After about two hours of teaching Rex let the class go, instructing homework for his unwilling students. It felt good to have control over something, and this would prove to Six and Holiday that he could be trusted with other jobs besides fighting EVO's all the time. He waited as the class filed out; Noah gave him thumbs up, meaning that he had been able to stay awake during the lecture. Rex nodded as he watched Crest gather her things and leave. She had been very slow to open up, he would have to work on that with her. Finally only Kenwyn was left in the classroom. She had jotting down a last minute note on her small pile of papers. If Rex didn't know better, he would say that she had written every word he said down.

"So, did I thrill you?" he asked winking at the agent as she began putting her papers away.

Kenwyn coolly shouldered her belongings, "I'm going to be speaking Spanish before you know it."

"Glad to hear it," said Rex lifting his eyebrow. Was that a challenge he heard in her voice? He was certain it was. He liked a challenge and Kenwyn would most definitely fight to be his top student. "Remember, the most important thing about anything new is to repeat it over and over again until you get it. Repetition is key."

Kenwyn chanced a smile at him, "Rex I think I know how to study."

With that she left.

Rex smirked after her and looked around the hallway where Noah should've been waiting. He blinked when he noticed that Noah was busy talking to Crest. The older girl seemed flustered under Noah's attention. Rex quietly walked over to join them, purposefully taking his time so he could see what exactly Noah was up to. The last thing he needed was to end up blocking his _compadre_.

Noah was blushing softly as he tried to talk with Crest. Try was the ultimate word here, Noah was stuttering and the older, taller girl, seemed only to want to flee.

"S-so, you know, umm… I'm friends with th-the teacher."

"Yeah… I've kinda seen you around him before", she answered softly, "So..I'm just gonna… you know, walk to lunch…", Crest paused adding a little bow before she left, "Nice meeting you Noah…"

Rex walked up to his friend, "So?"

Noah smiled brightly, "She digs me."


	2. Getting to Know You

-Chapter 2-Getting to know you-

Rex piled on the pizza as he settled down in the mess hall. Noah was with him today, if only because it was Pizza Thursday and pizza was an all time favorite. Classes had been going well, despite the irritation of some of his older students, Rex had people who were picking up the language pretty easily. He had even been given a few other students since he was doing so well. At this rate he'd start having the respect he wanted from his mentors any day now!

Today was a day to celebrate!

Kenwyn of coarse was one of his top students, but only on paper. Her speaking needed work. He would have to tutor her privately if he would going to get her to be fluent. Rex smirked, Kenwyn wanted to be good at speaking Spanish. Teaching her would be a walk in the park.

His worst student and obscenely shy neighbor was Crest. He could barely get Crest to say more than five words at a time. Even as his neighbor she was a bit distant in the mornings before she was swept up by Six for whatever training Providence had her doing. She had also taken to haunting the back of the class as not to be noticed. Not that it helped thanks to Noah stalking her at every chance he got. All Rex had to do was find his blond friend and Crest would be a seated next to him.

While Noah was basically a sit in, just there to absorb and observe, he seemed to be having a great time picking up the language as well. If only so that he could have an excuse to talk to Crest. Rex winced he remembered the crash and burn from yesterday. Noah had touched the girl while having seemed to finally engage her in conversation. She pulled her hand back from him suddenly and scooted away. The horrible screeching of the desk brought everyone's attention on them which only seemed to aggravate the point.

Rex was currently laughing about that as Noah blushed and hid under his book.

"Do you have to laugh about that right now? Everyone is looking at us!"

"Sorry amigo, but you failed, _hard_!"

Noah groaned softly, "Just when I was getting through to her too! She smiled at me Rex…"

"I saw, and then she ran from you like a freight train!" Rex took a bite of his pizza then wrapped an arm around his friend, "Aww, cheer up! It's not just you, it's-"

"Me."

Rex and Noah turned around surprised to see Crest standing behind them. She had a tray of pizza and what seemed to be muffins.

"Hello…" she smiled softly, a blush evident on her dark features, "I… I've brought gifts"

Noah stood up on impulse and Rex kicked out a chair for her.

"Ah, no problem, sit with us."

She sat down seeming nervous before launching into an apologetic frenzy, "I'm so sorry about yesterday. You were only trying to be friendly and… all that attention! It was- Oh God I'm sorry."

"No it's my fault. I should'a seen that coming and-"

"It's not you it's me. I'm all types of skittish naturally, and with my evo ability it just gets worse."

"You see, that's why it's my fault. I shouldn't have touched you at all-"

Rex took a muffin or two from Crest's tray and scooted back so that could watch the entire thing play through. He snickered to himself as he watched the two bumble through the issue.

"What's going on?" ,came a familiar voice in Rex's ear.

Rex smirked knowing it was Kenwyn before he actually saw her, "Hey there Miss Jones, what we're seeing here is the shy female meeting the blonde male in the natural habitat. Watch as the shy female tries to apologize but being both male and blonde, the male cannot accept said apology."

Kenwyn giggled in Rex's ear. Rex purred softly in his chest enjoying her attention. He listened as he heard Kenwyn take a seat next to him.

"Muffin?" he offered the baked delicacy.

She accepted and nibbled on it delicately as the two watched the current live action soap opera in progress.

Crest was intent of explaining herself, "I-It's just that…Well my ability its empathy based. I feel a lot. N-normally I can handle it, and it's helpful. But when I touch someone with powerful emotions, it can get to be out of control."

"So when I touched you?"

"I just got scared. The last time it happened I broke apart New England harbor. Oh that has to sound weird."

"You don't sound weird to me.", said Noah gently, "and if you need help controlling this empathy thing, I don't mind helping."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and you can help me with Spanish", he responded his hand only timidly waving over her hand. After an awkward moment he settled for touching the tips of his fingers to hers.

She smiled softly, "Thanks…"

There was a magical moment right then. Suddenly the two of them understood one another, and no matter what happened from this point on that wouldn't change.

"KISS her!" shouted Rex breaking the two out of their sweet moment.

Kenwyn smacked Rex upside his head playfully which only made her laugh. Crest broke contact with Noah and blushed shrinking into her seat while Noah smiled timidly at her. The four laughed brightly.

Crest, Noah, Kenwyn, and Rex, the kids of Providence.


	3. Lessons

Thank you Reviewers!

I might write up a seperate story for Crest that takes place before she was sent to Providence if I get enough requests. This is a Ken/Rex fanfiction, so we'll get off of Crest's case soon enough and get fluffy. Yes... oh the fluff approaches... BUT NOT IN THIS CHAPTER!

Mawhahahaa!

-Chapter 3- Lessons-

The days went by smoothly and Holiday even popped in to check up on the class and had reported that she was impressed. White Knight hadn't nagged on him in ages, and Rex had watched even Six crack a light smile.

Was Rex proud? Maybe, just a little.

Once again it was Thursday, time for Spanish class. With Noah's help, Crest went from the lowest student in the class to average which was an ego boost for Rex. Kenwyn was currently battling it out at the top for first in class with another student. She still needed work on her speaking.

The class went on without much incident, and filed out when the bell rang at the two hour mark. Rex watched his friends walk from the room, Noah tailing behind Crest and was stunned when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Yes?asked Rex turning around

Kenwyn stood there holding her spanish dictionary in hand, her serious eyes locked onto his before she stated, "I am not good enough."

"What?" asked Rex.

"My performance, it's not good enough. she said holding her head high, I need to get better that speaking this language. Teach me."

The bluntness of her voice made Rex's skin crawl... in a good way. Kenwyn was very textbook, the fact that she was not operating at her best level must have irked her fiercely enough for her to have to come to him. She had told him that she would know this language in no time, he couldn't help but tease her.

"I thought you said you knew how to study" ,he jested

Kenwyn rolled her eyes, "Just because you know what a gun is, doesn't mean you know how to shoot it."

Her analogy was a little off, but Rex got the basic idea and didn't correct her. He had the feeling that Kenwyn couldn't stand to be corrected too often today, and he kinda liked his arms on his body. He thought for a second about helpful tips, and smirked getting an idea.

"Well, alright. First off, when speaking Spanish, when speaking any language, you've got to know that most people speak in slang. No one speaks properly like in the textbooks, which is why you're probably tripping over your words."

Kenwyn face palmed as if this information was something that she ought to have known, "Of coarse! I need a slang dictionary!"

Rex held up his hand before Kenwyn ran off, "Hold on! What you need is to talk to a spanish speaking person. You need practice."

Kenwyn stopped and thought, "Well... I could ask Ceasar."

The thought of his loon of an older brother teaching Kenwyn anything made Rex's skin crawl... in the bad way. He could imagine a simple lesson turning into something that involved brain probes and electricity. The image of Kenwyn getting fried in the name of education made Rex's stomach drop.

"Uh...no. Why don't you practice with me?"

"With you?"

"Why not?" asked Rex.

"Well... you're the teacher! Kenwyn's brow furrowed, the last thing I need for anyone else to think I'd getting special treatment, or the answers to a test or-"

"Whoa whoa, calm down _chika_" ,said Rex with a laugh, "I doubt anyone will think that."

Kenwyn rounded on him, her hands on her hips, "Why? Am I not good enough for you Rex?"

Rex's face went red, having stumbled right into a trap, "No...no! Wait- Yes You're good enough for me! No, that's not- You're better! You're the best! Not that I want you to be my girl or anything...not that you couldn't be my girl but- Rex stumbled over his words as Kenwyn's eyes bore into his own. No wonder this girl did so well at the providence academy. She probably scared the teacher into giving her an A.

She eased up, "Then you'll give me lessons?"

"Yeah sure!", said Rex breathing in slowly

"Good, glad I thought of it" ,she said twirling her bag on her finger.

Rex blinked, hadn't the lessons been his idea? He frowned, "Hey hold on-"

"What are you doing? Don't touch her!"

Noah's shocked voice rang from the hallway. Rex and Kenwyn ran to the door. Kenwyn already had her had on her pistol, and Rex was ready to transform if he needed to. Noah was attempting to get an agent off of Crest. Poor Crest was obviously no fighter, and she screamed when the agent grabbed her wrist with his bare hand. Rex swooped in mechanizing his hands and pulling the offending officer off of the tall girl. But the damage had been done.

Crest curled up in a ball, her body pulsing as her nanites reacted to the contact.

"What happened? barked Kenwyn at the officer, "What were you thinking?"

"No time for that!" ,shouted Rex as he grabbed Noah and Kenwyn close with his hands and shielded them from the angry lashes of energy that pulsed from Crest's body. It was quick and fierce and directed at the offending officer, but Rex was faster and he grabbed him too. When it was over Crest leaned against a wall, the energy fell off of her in gentle waves.

Six was in the hall in no time.

"What happened?" he asked lifting his eyebrow as he examined the damage done to the hallway.

Noah spoke up, as he frantically tried to escape Rex's protective hold, "He grabbed her! Something about testing and she was going but I asked her a question and a then he just grabbed her!"

The blonde finally pulled away from Rex to go help Crest.

Six went over to the Officer who clung tightly on to Rex's mechanical arm, "You. Did. What?"

Six lifted up the officer with one arm, "Crest is not to have any over powering negative contact, you could have destroyed us all. What do you have to say for yourself Stanley?"

The officer named Stanley only looked up at Six, "Worth it, I feel so much better now."

Six gripped Stanley by his elbow and dragged him away. Rex blinked questioningly but was called by Kenwyn and Noah to come and look after Crest.

Crest stared glassy eyed at them, "I did it again didn't I? It was New England harbor all over again."

"No", murmured Noah, as he soothed her, "Everyone is fine... See? You didn't hurt anybody."

Rex could feel her nanites powering down, the sudden surge of negative emotion had over charged her. He was silent and together the group dropped her off at her room. Noah stayed behind to keep watch refusing to let anyone else near Crest while she recouped. Noah it seemed, was a friecely protective boyfriend, even if the two hadn't made it offical a blind man could see where their relationship was heading. Only the sounds of Kenwyn and Rex's footsteps echoed down the usually active hallway.

Rex growled softly, it didn't go unnoticed by Kenwyn.

"What's wrong? asked Kenwyn as they walked down to the mess hall.

Rex looked straight ahead, clearly displeased at the situation that unfolded, "This was why they wanted Crest. Did you hear officer Stanley? He said he felt great after touching her. They want her to partner up with me and do what she did just then."

Kenwyn stopped for a moment, "Forgive me Rex, but would that be a bad thing? It would help us win the war."

"She can't control it" ,he snapped, then softened. Kenwyn wouldn't hurt anyone out of ill will, she was honestly asking this question, "At least not fully. You saw the toll it took on her. Maybe before I cured her she could have handled the strain... but now... They want to use her up like a battery."

Kenwyn shook her head, "No... White Knight wouldn't allow them to do that."

Rex looked at her, Kenwyn still believed that White Knight, that Providence had the best interest of the world. Perhaps it did try to look after the world, but not the people who got squashed on the route to world salvation. Providence wanted it's secret weapon at it's peak, and Crest could do that, by removing his negative feelings and then using them as energy. A perfect little combo... if it didn't kill them first.

"Rex, tell me that Providence wouldn't do that" ,whispered Kenwyn.

Rex couldn't lie to her, so instead he just held her hand for a moment. Kenwyn looked away, the disgust evident on her face. They stood in silence for a long moment. It was hard lesson to learn...


	4. Glimpse of Freedom

-**Chapter 4- Glimpse of Freedom**-

A bunch of new things happened at Providence. Rex noted that Crest was put under heavy guard, when she wasn't in her room. When she was, Six did regular patrols around her door. The bright side to all this nonsense was that Rex was getting to know Crest better. Not by choice though, by force.

The two had put it off as long as they could, but White Knight wanted to test and see how Crest's ability would effect Rex. Neither of them were too keen on the experimen but the choices were limited: either do the experiment by choice in which things would go smoother, or do things by force which would be unpleasant. Rex sensed Crest could not handle anything unpleasant and went along with it when he saw her frightened eyes.

All of this mayhem made it nearly impossible to get a private word in with her, and Rex needed to talk with her. There had to be way around all of this mess. The last thing he wanted was for a sweet girl like her to go through something as intimate as her ability seemed unwillingly. Their first session was scheduled today around 4:00pm.

Right now Rex was getting as far away from them as he could. He was in docking deck and preping for a trip when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and found Kenwyn looking at him.

"You forgot didn't you?"

Her voice oozed with displeasure and Rex mentally smacked himself. He had planned a get together with Kenwyn to teach her the foreign language! That was about an hour ago, she had propbably been looking for him all this time.

He winced, "Uh... yeah... sorry..."

"Well then whereever you're going, you're gonna have to take me with you to make up for the time."

Rex stopped for a moment then smiled. It would be nice to have a companion with him. He morphed into bike mode and patted the seat behind him.

"Get on, we're blowing this place."

She complied and wrapped her arms around his torso. Rex sighed feeling her warmth so close to him. Then without a word they were off, zipping across the dry ground outside of Providence and into the freedom of the plains. Behind him he could hear kenwyn giggle. After awhile, her giggle turned into laughter. She liked the feel of the wnd on her face. He smirked as he felt her personality let go and be playful for a moment. Rex felt pride in himself. He had made a girl happy. Today wasn't so bad after all.

"So what did you want to learn today?" asked Rex over the blowing wind.

"Whaat?"

"What did you- Oh wait!"

Rex pulled over at the edge of a cliff that over looked a gorge. There was nothing here but the vast sky. Providence was so far away right now. He waited for Kenwyn to get off and transformed back.

"I said, what did you want to learn today?"

Kenwyn smile, "Nothing big, just the conversational stuff."

Re thought about it, "Alright then, _Hola chicka que pasa?"_

Kenwyn looked at him funny, "say it again... and what does it mean?"

"I said hello and what's up. I think you're getting caught n the words, things sound differnet than how they look on paper."

"Oh."

Their converstation lasted like that for about an hour, before switching onto other topics like guns and weaponry and battle tactics. They even mentioned a few video games they liked. Rex was surprised by Kenwyn's more girly choice of games like Harvest Moon and Cooking Mama, then not so surprized by Call of Duty and Resident Evil. They spoke for what seemed to be forever. Rex liked the way she talked, so deliberate with her words, she wanted people to know what she said when she spoke.

They were sitting side by side now, tired of standing, and she leaned on his shoulder.

"Rex, you could just run away, dissapear..."

Rex looked down at her, "I could... But the people I care about are at Providence."

"Like Doctor Holiday?"

"Yeah... Like the Doc, Six, Bobo, Noah" ...you... he tought gently, "and Providence doesn't want to lose me. They'll keep tabs on me no matter what."

She nodded into his jacket. The next thing Rex knew she was sleeping. Come to think of it Kenwyn didn't sleep very often. Every now and again he would catch her yawning, but never once had he even heard her talk about sleep. Just for a second Rex lay his head on hers and breathed slowly.

The sky was still blue, but he could imagine a sunset that painted the sky. If he were not in Providene he could have certain things... this was just a glimpse of freedom.


End file.
